I Need a Hero
by HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: Loki's escape from Asgard is bloody and desperate. He is in labor and in pain, close to death even. That is, until he collapses in the arms of a certain Steve Rogers who just can't seem to allow his old enemy to die, not like this. Romance ensues. Lemon in later chapters, mpreg, frostshield/stoki, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and damp…cold. There were echoes down the shadowy Brooklyn alleyways but that was okay…anything was better than where he had been. His forest green eyes were dark, heavy. His breaths came out in sharp, ragged pants but he had to keep going, for the baby. There was a tiny sneeze in his arms, he looked down with the only second he had to spare. The baby was pale, dying probably though he had no way of knowing. All he knew was that they both needed a doctor and that wasn't something he could afford. _I know I deserve this, but he doesn't_. The god prayed this silently, but to who he knew not. He was bleeding pretty badly now and near collapse…just a few more…he couldn't do it. Loki Laufeyson fell to his knees on an abandoned street corner, completely alone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered gently to the baby, whose breaths were becoming more and more shallow. Loki had known the child might not survive the trip from Asgard to Midgard, especially since it took a lot of dark magic to get them there without the help of the bifrost. Loki's magic was totally drained now, he could hardly move. All he could do was rock the child…his child. That black hair and those beautiful green eyes, all his. However, that tiny face belonged to his adoptive brother Thor, who had fathered the child before Loki's imprisonment. If he had known his escape would cost him this, he never would have tried, though the baby would probably have lost his life anyway. Odin had put a pretty price on that little head the moment the pregnancy was discovered. There was a sharp pain running through Loki's abdomen, and he feared there may be another child, but he had not the strength to worry for its wellbeing. His vision was fading in and out…his son stopped crying…everything was obsolete. Suddenly, however, as Loki was about to slip into unconsciousness a strangely familiar voice brought his attention back to the surface.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Loki recognized the voice as belonging to Steve Rogers and he fought to open his eyes to look at him. A few unwanted tears leaked out and Steve's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Captain America was a hero, he didn't care what Loki had done in the past, right now he was a civilian that needed his help.

"S-Save him." Was all Loki could pant out, and the soldier's bright blue eyes fell sadly on the baby who was stiff and cold in the god's arms. He almost didn't want to tell him.

"Loki…he…" He trailed off, noticing the labored breath of the man before him and the way he was clutching his swollen abdomen with the hand that wasn't cradling his dead son.

"Is there another?" Loki didn't know, and he weakly shrugged his shoulders. Steve knew that if Loki was still in labor there was a good chance that the second child wouldn't make it either unless he did something quickly. They were nowhere near the hospital, they would never make it in time, but they were only a few blocks from Roger's apartment and he could run there in a pinch.

"Hang on, buddy. I gotcha." He took off his brown leather jacket and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders, picking him up carefully and taking off in the direction of his housing complex. So many thoughts were running through his head right now. Loki was a man wasn't he? How was he pregnant? Who was the father? Where were the children coming out at? He didn't have much time to process it all as Loki let out an earsplitting scream and he nearly kicked his own door down in a panic. He laid Loki on the couch and attempted to take the baby from him.

"Let me wrap him up and put him somewhere safe, okay? You have another to focus on right now." Loki shook his head wildly and let out a deep, throaty cry. Loki knew somewhere in his mind that the baby was gone but he just couldn't accept it. He thought he had known true pain when he had found out his parentage but oh no, nothing could have prepared him for this kind of loss. Steve's large, muscled hands took the other man's slender face and held it gently, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I can't help you unless you give me your son, alright? I promise I won't hurt him." He ran his fingers through the god's silky obsidian locks and it seemed to calm him a little bit. He loosened his death grip just enough for Steve to take the baby and wrap him in a nearby towel, sitting the poor thing safely on the other end of the couch. Loki didn't understand…why was an Avenger of all people being so kind to him? Steve's eyes wandered curiously to Loki's pants and he nearly blushed…he didn't know what he what find if he took them off.

"U-Um…may I? I don't want to be―" A contraction hit Loki hard and he grabbed hold of Steve's shirt viciously.

"Just d-do it!" Steve didn't need to be told twice. He awkwardly fumbled around for a moment before ripping the pants off and glancing between Loki's legs. He tried to be a gentleman about it, but it occurred to him that there was no polite way to deliver a baby and he was forced to spread his old enemy's legs. There was definitely a penis and a lot of blood, so much blood. Steve's stomach lurched, though he held it together for the most part. He wanted to ask if the baby was coming out of…. _there_ but his question was soon answered by the slight crowing of the baby. Loki didn't look so good, tears and sweat pouring down his face like rain.

"I can't do this again…ugh! I h-hardly made it the first time…just l-let us die." He whimpered in defeat, his heart and body both absolutely broken. Steve's spirits remained high, however, and he had never been one for giving up. He took Loki's hand softly and moved it so he could feel the little bit of his child's head that was poking out.

"Come on now, you're so close."

"Why safe the life of the wretch w-who slaughtered your people? I am lowly…pathetic…" Steve's eyes were so tender and kind…so much more so than Loki knew he deserved. It honestly hurt to look at him.

"Because it's what's right. People change, who am I to condemn you or your kid because of something you did over a year ago? Could I be saving an evil soul? Sure. Maybe I am. But I saw the look in your eyes when you lost that baby…you can't hide that from me, I know your secret." Loki groaned as he pushed against another contraction, looking up at Steve with wide, terrified eyes, though he attempted his signature smirk.

"And just what would that be, man out of time?"

"That you can love. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." Loki wasn't so sure, but he had no time to comment as his last push as moved his baby's head so that it was pressing tightly against his bottom. It was time now, he had to try and get the head out.

"S-Steve!" Loki cried, much to Roger's surprise. He immediately reacted, ebbing his tears away with his thumb and reaching down to attempt to help ease the head out.

"Shh, shhh, it's alright, breathe. One, two, three…" The scream the god let out practically bounced off of the walls and rattled the glass of the small apartment's windows. It was the infamous ring of fire as so many mothers before him had called it. Nothing burned like the act of childbirth, nothing. Steve focused on the tuft of blonde hair that was emerging and very gently pressed the sides of Loki's bum so that the top of the head would slide out a little more.

"U-Ugh….ohhh!" Loki was so very close, but it also appeared that he was giving up more and more as the time passed and Steve was growing concerned. Loki had lost quite a bit of blood and he was so pale, the solider could only think of one thing to help, though it was going to hurt like a bitch.

"If you can just push the head out for me, okay? Just do that and I'll help do the rest as best I can, I promise." Loki took a shaky breath and incoherently nodded his head. He was fading in and out again, he wasn't so sure he was doing to make it. _I don't care if I live or die…but…I can do this for my baby…he will make sure it is cared for._ This was his last thought before he put everything he had into a massive push, the child's head emerging to the neck. Steve opened his mouth to congratulate Loki, but he took quick note that the poor fellow had passed out. He knew he had to act quickly or the situation could turn very fatal. He wedged his fingers in as best he could and grabbed hold of the baby's shoulders, tugging as gently as he possibly could. With some tedious wiggling he had the shoulders out in no time and after that the child slid into his arms with utmost ease. The baby didn't cry immediately and the super solider held his breath.

"Don't be dead, c'mon honey, breathe." It was a little girl, and Steve rubbed her back roughly, his pulse rising to an almost inhuman rate while he propped her up on his shoulder to help her airway. It took a few moments before there was a tiny gasp and a tiny cry filled the room.

"That's my girl!" He took a good look at her. Blonde hair, green eyes….she was adorable. Looked just like Loki in the face…a lot different from her brother. Steve wiped her face clean and kissed her forehead. He loved babies.

"Alright little one, now I just need to fix your…mother? Father? Parent…I need to fix your parent." Steve wanted to call an ambulance, but he was frightened of what they might do to Loki…his situation was less than what current medical science would consider normal. He could only think of one thing, and though he knew Bruce wasn't really that kind of doctor, it was the best he could do. _Hang on, Loki_. He thought to himself, taking a good long look at the mess of a man unconscious on his couch. He didn't know why he felt so deeply inclined to help him, and help him in more than one way, but he did. Who knows, Loki had prayed for a miracle. Maybe Steve was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Banner came over as quickly as he could and brought along with him two birth certificates and a death certificate that he had acquired from the local hospital. He was a little bit frightened, he was a scientist not a medical doctor, but Steve believed he was smart enough to get Loki the help that he needed. It was raining heavily by the time Bruce made it to the apartment and he struggled to bring everything he needed inside. Steve was covered in blood and cradling a squealing baby when he answered the door, his skin was paler than normal and his eyes were wrought with worry.

"Jeez, Steve, are you sure you aren't the one in need of a doctor?" Steve ignored the comment and cleared a space for Dr. Banner to put his things. While Bruce examined Loki Steve took the birth certificates and began filling out everything he could. Hair color blonde, eye color green…born on October 3rd 2013 at 9:36 PM. He glanced over at Loki from the paper work, wishing he was awake so he could get it all done. What would this child's name be? What time was her brother born? He didn't know.

"All of Loki's vitals are normal. I know he lost a lot of blood but he isn't still bleeding, so he should wake up very shortly. I just need to give him some iron supplements that I picked up at the store. Iron helps transport oxygen through the body and replenishes red blood cells, which will help tremendously believe me."

"So he'll be alright?" Banner nodded and sighed with relief, he didn't like being under so much pressure…it wasn't good for…well, The Other Guy.

"Oh sure, he's gonna be fine. He will need his rest for a good while though, you might be stuck watching after that baby for a while. Which brings me to my next point, Rogers…what the hell is a pregnant Norse God doing in your apartment?" Steve honestly didn't know what to say, it had all happened so fast. He shrugged.

"Well clearly he isn't pregnant anymore…" Banner shot him a look and Steve took a deep breath.

"Look, he needed my help. I found him half dead in an alley about five blocks from here and his son was already dead…what was I supposed to do let him and his daughter die too? In what universe would that have been right?" Dr. Banner seemed to think for a moment. He understood where Steve was coming from, he probably would have done the same thing had he been the one to find the god. However, it wasn't that Steve had saved him that worried Banner, it was the protective look that had manifested in Roger's clear blue eyes.

"I understand, I just need you to remember that he is an intergalactic terrorist before you going getting yourself emotionally attached to the situation. I've seen this happen before with people who deliver someone's child, it is a very intimate act." Steve narrowed his eyes at Bruce, a defensiveness building in his chest though he wasn't one hundred percent sure why.

"Wait a sec, you think…you're afraid that I'm gonna…" Steve couldn't even say it. Back in the '40's Steve had had romantic feelings for his friend Bucky, though he never expressed them because it had been something incredibly taboo for the time period and he hadn't wanted to scare Buck away. Now that he was living in the present he was aware that times had changed, but there was something inside of him that felt like they hadn't.

"I'm not gay, Bruce." Banner didn't seem too convinced but he didn't press the issue, noticing that Loki was beginning to stir a little.

"I probably shouldn't be here when he wakes up, last time I saw him I smashed him into the floor repeatedly so…just follow the directions on the iron pills and you'll be fine." Steve nodded though his eyes were glued to the god anxiously.

"Thanks." Right as Dr. Banner closed the door Loki's forest colored eyes very slowly fluttered open. His face was so serene, like a porcelain doll. His lips were parted, pouty, and his long beautiful hair was resting delicately past his shoulders. Steve damned Banner's comments, as he was now suddenly hyperaware of the attraction he had to Loki, it was making his mouth dry and his throat hoarse. Steve just wanted to be a helpful guy, he didn't want all this extra stuff.

"St-Steve?" Steve approached him slowly and kneeled by his side, earning a weak and feeble laugh from his enemy.

"Who'd have thought a year later I would get you to kneel." Loki joked, a light chuckle rising from Cap's chest before he could stop it. He gently placed the baby girl in her mother's arms and was quiet for a moment.

"So what's her name?" Tears came to Loki's eyes as he looked on his little girl for the first time. Her cries quieted and she curled up on his chest, his hands protectively curling around her tiny body.

"I do not know. I can't even give her a proper last name, I would die before bestowing her father's name upon my precious girl." He spat bitterly, his face filling with absolute pain at the very thought of Thor. Steve was at a loss, he didn't know who had fathered the baby, and Loki could guess easily enough by his confused expression.

"Thor…m-my adoptive brother…he…bedded me, very angrily as part of my punishment before I was imprisoned. I was bound, gagged…joke was on him though, I suppose, because he had no idea my species was able to procreate like this. When he found out he couldn't even look at me." Steve's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"That sounds an awful lot like rape…I didn't take Thor for the kind of person who would do something like that. I'm sorry." Loki shrugged.

"Thor wouldn't dare be ungentlemanly to a woman, but I am no woman…he gave to me what he felt I deserved after what I had done. I guess he was right to." Steve shook his head and a look of pure disgust crossed his face.

"No, no he wasn't. No one is deserving of something like that, I don't care what you did in the past." Loki was surprised to say the least by Steve's outburst and the two stared at one another for a while, neither sure of what to say. Steve was the first to break the silence, awkwardly gesturing toward the birth certificates.

"Well…I don't mean to be forward, but you could use my last name if you would like. That way, if I sign the documents no one will be able to tell you the kids can't stay here. They'll legally be citizens of both this country and realm so…SHIELD won't have a say in whether or not you have to go back to Asgard." Loki had to look away from Steve, fearing he would cry if he held the gaze any longer. This was too much, Rogers's kindness had no bounds and it wounded the god.

"You would do that?" Steve's eyes were glued to that poor, sweet baby girl. She was so small, and so frail…so perfect.

"Under the condition that you straighten up, pull your life together for your daughter. Give her the normal life that she deserves, no more running or destroying or trying to play king…just be her mother. That's all I ask." The tiny child made a squeaking noise against his chest and Loki's heart swelled…it amazed him how much love he could hold in his heart for one little being upon first seeing her face. It was as if everything in his life up until this moment was meaningless.

"I give you my word." Normally every instinct in Steve's body would be telling him to not trust the god of mischief and lies, but there was something in Loki's voice and eyes that made him believe him. Nothing would have been able to convince Steve that Loki was lying, not while he was looking at his daughter like that.

"I will call her Valkyrja, for her Asgardian name. However, in gratitude I would like for you to pick her middle name, something of his world that she can be called if we are to stay here. Would you, please?" Steve smiled gently and thought for a few moments. He had always thought that if he had had the opportunity to be a father he would call his daughter Katherine. It seemed he would probably never have a daughter of his own now that Bucky was dead and he'd yet to find another partner, so he freely gave the name to Loki.

"How does Valkyrja Katherine Rogers sound to you?" Loki laughed, his eyes scanning his daughters face before looking up at Steve from under his eyelashes. She really could pass for Steve's daughter with that blonde hair.

"I think it suits her." After asking how to spell Valkyrja, Steve completed her birth certificate and signed under 'Father's Signature'. It looked weird to him, he certainly didn't feel like a father. He handed it to Loki to sign and make it official.

"I think this technically makes me her adoptive father." Steve said suddenly, looking a little uneasy as the realization donned on him. Loki hadn't thought of that either and his expression was almost smug as he took notice of the discomfort on his new friends face.

"Are you prepared for that…Daddy?" Steve knew that Loki was kidding, but the comment made something fuzzy flutter about in his chest.

"Are you going to…um…stay here? With me?" Loki looked around at the small apartment. It was much smaller than what he was accustomed to, and in the past Loki would have turned his nose up, especially since it was a Midgardian dwelling. However, Loki didn't see himself as having another option at the moment.

"I have nowhere else to go, if you'll allow it." Steve nodded, grabbing for the other birth certificate and the death certificate.

"You and Kat can take the guest bedroom, I'll pick her up a crib or something on my way out later." He smiled brightly, trying to soften the blow as he handed the last two documents to the new mother. The brightness behind Loki's eyes diminished, gazing at the end of the couch where his son lay still…lifeless. It wasn't fair. Loki didn't have to think very hard about naming this one.

"Tårar…tell me, Steven, what is your middle name?" Steve blinked stupidly for a moment before answering.

"Um…Grant." Loki nodded.

"Tårar Grant Rogers. Born October 3rd 2013 at 9:05 PM…black hair, green eyes…died October 3rd 2013 at 9:15 PM." Loki silently signed both papers and handed them back to Steve, who gloomily hesitated with his hand over the signature line. Signing these papers made it feel almost like he had lost a child too, though he knew that he hadn't. He signed them and sat them with Katherine's certificate on the coffee table, picking up the iron supplements and shaking two into his hand.

"Here, take these. It will help with the blood loss." He urged gently, standing to get Loki a glass of water as the taller man popped the medicine into his mouth. Handing the glass to Loki he went off in search of his cell phone, which Tony Stark had just taught him to use a few weeks prior.

"Do you mind if I call my buddy Tony? I know we all had our differences, and Tony isn't too forgiving sometimes but he also isn't too righteous, so I think he'll be able to see passed everything and help you out on funeral arrangements and burial. Tony has more money than god, he can make it happen fast." Loki almost wanted to laugh at that, he WAS a god and this mere mortal man of iron surely did not have a wealth greater than his own, though he nodded.

"I would be appreciative, thank you." Thunder rolled outside and both Loki and Steve jumped half way out of their skin. A distrusting and slightly angry look crossed the soldier's face, thinking about Thor and what Loki said he had done. Steve had no clue what he was going to do about it but he knew one thing for absolute fact, when he saw him again a certain Avenger was getting the beating of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for this being less centered on Steve and Loki than it probably should be but I wanted to get a firm footing on the secondary ship in this story, so I hope you still enjoy :)**

Bruce was working silently in the lab of Stark Tower, what he had seen at Steve's earlier really bothering him. It wasn't so much that Loki was a bad man and he was fearful for his friend, no, he had gotten over that. What was bothering Bruce now was something much greater. Bruce had enough control over himself now to easily and eagerly have sex…but because of his sexual preferences it didn't matter much, he would never have what Loki had. He was brooding on this when Tony entered the lab. The two of them considered each other husbands, though they hadn't made it official. Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and nipped playfully at his neck from behind.

"What's my little rage monster doing?" He purred, causing a bit of the gloom in Banner to lighten up as a small smile graced his features. Bruce shrugged and let out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing really, just tinkering." Tony spun Bruce around in his arms so that they were facing each other, a deep and knowing look etched into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Come on, Bruce. You never just tinker, what's wrong?" Bruce placed a hand on each side of Tony's face and shook his head in reassurance.

"Nothing." Tony wasn't buying it, he had been dating and living with this man for an entire year, Bruce wasn't getting off the hook that easily and he knew it. Tony pulled Dr. Banner tight against his chest and looked patiently into those chocolate eyes he adored, knowing his lover would eventually cave. He sighed again.

"I uh…I went over to Steve's today because he asked me to help him with Loki…he showed up half dead on Roger's door step practically." This surprised Tony, whose eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why this had disoriented his boyfriend so much.

"So? Do you feel guilty about it or something? I mean I know old Reindeer Games was on the naughty list last year but a life is a life. You did what was right, Bruce." Banner shook his head.

"It wasn't that Tony. Loki was in such poor shape because he had just given birth." Now this was merit enough for Tony to be truly shocked and he blinked at his partner stupidly for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Well…I guess we should be used to things not always making scientific sense when it comes to the Asgardian's right?" He said slowly, attempting to wrap his brain around the image of Loki as a mother. Bruce didn't respond, gingerly playing with Tony's fingers as he wove his own between them. Tony had a vague idea of what might be really bothering Bruce, though he kind of hoped he was wrong. He tilted Banner's face to look at him and softly caressed the side of his face.

"Do you wish…you know…that we could…?" This was awkward for Tony and he ran his rough hands through his tousled raven hair in frustration. Dr. Banner was the only person in the entire world worse than Tony at expressing his emotions, and he just sort of sat there, but the emotion bleeding off of his demeanor told Stark everything he needed to know. He thought for a moment at how he could mend the situation, adoption…surrogacy…they had more options than Bruce was probably thinking.

"We can call Social Services in the morning, how about that? I'm sure there is a kid out there perfect for us if that's really what you want. I mean I probably won't be the best dad…but…I can try, all you have to do is ask."

"Loki didn't need to adopt, though, Tony. He had this little girl…and she was all his and some other mans and she was perfect…it isn't fair."

"You don't want just any baby then, huh? You want…my baby?" Bruce didn't respond and Tony sighed heavily. This complicated things. He hated to see Bruce in any sort of pain, he was usually so beautifully and awkwardly playful, that's how his relationship with Tony worked. They flirted and talked science and did stupid shit together all the time, Stark wasn't used to things being so serious. Bruce looked as if he might cry and that was the final straw for Tony, who stood quickly and told JARVIS to pull up his mainframe.

"What are you doing?" Tony smirked and winked at Bruce, wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively in an attempt at making the other male smile.

"I'm going to figure out what it takes to make a baby."

Meanwhile, Steve was dialing Tony's number and feeding a bottle to Katherine after helping Loki into the shower. Steve had changed out of his blood soaked clothes and moved Tårar to a small blanket lined basket to keep him someplace safe until they could bury him. Tony's phone rang for what seemed like forever before Steve was greeted with a loud whine.

"What do you want? I'm doing science SO hard right now!" Steve rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. What in the world could Tony have been working on at this hour?

"I know we have our issues, Stark, but I…I need a favor." Steve told Tony about everything that had happened and the services he required, and surprisingly enough he promised to have everything ready by the next morning. Steve hadn't expected Tony to cooperate so quickly, he suspected Dr. Banner must have spoken to him about the situation before hand. He was grateful nonetheless and hung up feeling better about the situation now that he knew that poor little baby would get a proper burial. He was thinking about this when he heard the shower cut off and he rose instantly to help Loki.

"No, no. It's alright. I think I can walk." Loki very slowly emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his body. The towel clung to him in all the right places, hugging his muscular back and the little baby bump that would probably be there for a while until the god was up for some exercise.

"Like anything you see?" Loki teased, calling Steve out for staring. The super-solider blushed and looked down at Katherine, who was falling asleep in his arms as she ate. Loki hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable, but he didn't apologize. A sexy, sassy smirk crossed his face and he sat down beside the solider, gazing at him for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"You're good with her. Thank you." Steve smiled gently, his eyes never leaving the baby as he rocked her ever so gently.

"I always wanted a little girl I could spoil. Bucky would have loved it." Loki's eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Bucky?" It wasn't something Steve really wanted to talk about. He still had nightmares about being unable to stop Bucky from plummeting off the side of that train. James Buchanan Barnes had been his entire world and he had just let him die.

"He was someone special from a very long time ago. Lost him to the war." Understanding flooded the god's features and he hummed in interest.

"I have lost many I loved to war. I am sorry about your lover." Steve snorted.

"He wasn't my lover. I mean…he could have been but, we never made it that far. I've never…" He trailed off, a mischievous and sexual look crossing Loki's face, though he tried not to be so promiscuous. Loki had always been what one would call insatiable, and it surprised him that anyone as attractive as Steve had remained a virgin for this long. He leaned in close, just inches short of Steve's lips and breathed in his sweet vanilla scent.

"You may regret my company, then, I'm afraid. I have trouble keeping my hands to myself." Steve's heart was doing strange things in his chest and his breath caught in the back of his throat. Loki was too close, his long black hair dangling between them and those vivid green eyes staring in a manner that suggested he was feeling an emotion he wasn't used to. Steve wasn't the only one out of his element and he couldn't help himself, very gently pressing his lips against Loki's. It was a sweet, romantic kiss, a loving one…and no matter how many people Loki had slept with, no one had ever kissed him like that.

"Maybe that's what I need." Steve said breathlessly, though Loki recoiled quickly. Steve kissed like a gentlemen, like the kind of person you would make love to, not the sort that you would fuck. Loki didn't know if he could handle a relationship like that, he'd never had one.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized immediately, knowing that it probably was inappropriate given the circumstances and hoping he hadn't offended the god. Loki shook his head, the ghost of a sad smile crossing his lips briefly.

"No, I'm sorry. I was not expecting you to be so…" Loki failed to find the right word and Steve rose an eyebrow expectantly.

"Pure. Trust me, Steven. Don't taint yourself wasting kisses like that on someone like me. Save them for someone who is worthy." Steve was about to object, but Loki didn't give him the opportunity. He kissed Katherine on the forehead and lifted her into his arms to put the sleepy child to sleep for the night.

"Good night, Rogers. Thank you for everything." Loki practically ran to the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a flustered and confused Steve sitting on the couch with his fingers gingerly pressed against his lips where they had kissed.

"But maybe you _are_ worthy." Steve whispered, wondering to himself what he could do to make Loki more comfortable. He needed to get him to open up, and maybe then he could convince him that he wasn't as horrible as he made himself out to be.

Back at Stark Tower, Tony had just had a eureka moment. Bruce had fallen asleep in the couple's overly large bed and Tony burst into their bedroom with a test tube full of something disgusting. He shook his counterpart with excitement and Bruce opened a tired eye slowly.

"What are you doing?" He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, reaching for his glasses on their bedside table. Once his vision focused he shook his head and turned his face away from what his boyfriend was holding.

"Oh Tony…tell me you didn't….is that Carlton?" Tony didn't seem too upset by Bruce's reaction, his enthusiasm only growing larger as he proudly held up the vial of organs.

"What's left of him, yeah. I had to dissect him, for science…for you. It's a good thing I did, too. I have a grand solution to our predicament." He announced, showing absolutely no remorse for the sacrificial murder of the seahorse from their aquarium. Bruce honestly didn't know what to say.

"I don't understand, explain yourself." Tony crawled up onto the bed and presented Bruce with the test tube, though he still didn't want to look at it. He pulled the cap off and used a pair of tweezers to pull out a tiny sac, which he placed in his own hand to save Dr. Banner from having to hold the guts of his beloved pet.

"This is called a brood pouch. Female seahorses lay eggs in the male seahorse's brood pouch, which he then fertilizes, and carries the babies until they are ready to hatch and then gives birth to them." Bruce nodded.

"I am aware. Aquatic species under the Syngnathidae family are the only creatures in the animal kingdom that allow for male pregnancies." Tony grinned wolfishly and took Bruce by the hand.

"Think about it. If I can isolate the gene in the male seahorse that allows for the development of the brood pouch and the successful carry of an embryo and breed it in to my own DNA then bam, we have our own children. We'll just need some female eggs and of course I'll have to extract the mother's DNA…but then the kid is all ours." Bruce was speechless for a few moments, looking at Stark as if he had gone and lost his mind.

"Tony do you have any idea what you're implying? Cross Species Genetics has not been perfected, we don't know how much of the foreign species will take over…do you want gills? I mean seriously…look at what happened to Curtis Connors." Of course he was referring to an incident that had happened on the streets of Manhattan a little less than a year ago regarding a so called Spider-Man.

"You aren't listening. Dr. Connors injected cross mutated lizard DNA straight into his bloodstream, that is not what I am talking about here. I'm talking about an isolated gene, one little piece of the DNA. Plus, I am not retarded unlike that quack doctor, I would never do it to myself without testing it on lab mice first. I personally feel like you're more the mothering type, but I don't know how The Other Guy would react to a pregnancy, so it looks like I'll be taking one for the team." Bruce thought about it for a few moments, looking from the dismembered Carlton to the beaming face of Tony Stark, whom he couldn't help smiling at in adoration.

"We'll see what happens with the rats."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and Loki's son's funeral had gone well. The only people invited besides Steve were Tony and Bruce, who were afraid inviting the other Avengers would be dangerous. Natasha and Clint were likely to not understand and Fury…well…he'd have Loki shipped to Asgard quicker than he could blink his eye. Loki had been a little on edge, he didn't trust very many people and his new relationship with Steve was proving to be difficult for him because of that. What was their relationship status even? Especially since he was eager to ask the soldier on a date for the night. On top of this, Loki knew that there was no way in Valhalla that Heimdall didn't know where he was…so perhaps the more important question was when was Odin going to send his perfect son to come and ruin everything? Loki's magic had finally recovered and he had been able to ditch his pregnancy belly and weight with the snap of his fingers, looking himself over in the mirror critically.

"I look pathetic and Midgardian." He grumbled to himself, looking at the clothing that Tony had helped him shop for once he had decided he would be staying on Earth for a while. He was wearing a black Black Veil Brides T-shirt, black skinny jeans, some Converse and a black and grey striped hoody, unzipped. He didn't even know what a Black Veil Bride was supposed to be, it was something Tony seemed to like. He sighed and towel dried his long black hair from his recent shower and headed for the door to the guest room. Steve was feeding Katherine breakfast and a ghost of a smirk crossed Loki's lips.

"How's my sweet baby girl." He cooed, walking to kiss her forehead as she drank her bottle in Steve's arms and the soldier looked him over as Loki lifted the child from his arms to his own.

"You look…intense." Steve couldn't tell if Tony had picked out emo looking clothes just to be a dick or if Tony really thought that's what Loki would want, but there was something about it that was driving Steve wild. It was a good look for Loki.

"Good intense or bad intense?" He asked carefully, plopping down on Steve's beat up old couch and rocking his little one gently. Steve shrugged, a small smile gracing his features.

"What do you think?" Loki chuckled but did not reply, his eyes smoldering as they bore into Steve. He looked for a while, as if contemplating what he wanted to say to the solider and Steve waited patiently, his bright blue eyes doting on Katherine as she finished her formula.

"Do you think the man of iron and his green friend would like to watch our daughter for a little while?" Steve was caught off guard and he blushed all down his neck. Sure, he had signed the birth certificate so Katherine was legally his child…but still, he hadn't expected to hear that. Steve thought the idea of trusting Tony Stark with a baby was absolutely terrifying, but Bruce was a gentle (mostly…if you ignored the big guy) guy and a responsible one….he shrugged.

"Not sure, why do you ask?" Loki smiled genuinely, a rare deviance from the normal charismatic smirk that seemed permanently glued across his features. Loki looked so beautiful to Steve when he smiled like this, as if he were comfortable enough to allow the soldier a peak at who he really was.

"I want to take you out tonight. I believe you Midgardians call it….a date?" Steve chuckled and looked down at his lap, wondering where in the world the god could want to take him. New York City was enormous and Loki had only been there once before, there was no way he knew his way around where they lived in Brooklyn, much less Manhattan, Queens, the Bronx, or Staten Island. Hell, he had stumbled into Brooklyn by complete accident the night he descended from Asgard.

"Where to, Lok?" He asked casually, trying to play it off cool as if he weren't worried about the logistics of it all. Loki almost looked nervous.

"Well…I approached a dining hall that goes by the name of Applebee's whilst I was running from my homeland. It smelled heavily of greases and though I do not eat much meats, it smelled appetizing…if that is alright with you. Of course I do not live here nor am I accustom to your foods, so if this eatery displeases you please feel free to pick another." Steve laughed, he loved the ridiculously formal way Loki spoke, as if he had stepped out of a scene from _Macbeth_. He flashed that all-American smile and stood to grab his phone.

"Sounds great, I'll give Stark a call."

At Stark Tower things had been a little hectic. Bruce and Tony had been working long hard hours for several weeks now in their attempt at isolating and breeding a seahorse gene into the host body of lab rats. The couple had been up for 24 hours straight this day and though Tony had taken a small break to work on his Iron Man suit and get them each another energy drink, Bruce finally made a breakthrough.

"TONY! TONY GET IN HERE!" Bruce had thick, dark circles under his eyes though he had enough adrenalin in his system to power every suit in the tower. He was overcome by so much excitement and joy that he could hardly contain himself and he beamed at his boyfriend as the genius ran to his side covered in grease and holding two Monsters.

"We did it…look at Test Subject number 387…have JARVIS's mainframe scan him and his vitals." Tony smirked at Bruce and nervously contacted JARVIS, pulling up the necessary technology and taking the small white rat into his hands. He placed him carefully under the scanner, waiting with baited breath as a digitized screen popped up before them with a list of the rat's stats as well as a look into his body. His vitals were completely normal and inside his abdominal cavity was a small sac that appeared to be holding six healthy, fertilized embryos. Tony turned wide, shocked eyes to his lover.

"I bred him with Test Subject 388 not even two hours ago, having extracted the eggs from Test Subject 386 last week, emptied them out and replaced them with 387's DNA. He's pregnant, Tony. He's really pregnant. No gills, no fins….both him and his eggs so far are healthy…this is miraculous. Now we just need to make sure the pregnancy goes smoothly." This was the biggest scientific breakthrough this century had ever seen…but more importantly, this meant wonderful things for the couple. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from those six forming babies…he was terrified of having a child grow inside of him sometime soon, but at the same time there was pride swelling in him that he couldn't quite place. He turned, pulling Bruce's body against his own and gazing into his eyes.

"I love you." There was this moment where the two simply stared at one another, hearts beating wildly in their chests before their eyes automatically closed and Tony hungrily smashed his lips against Bruce's. Their tongues wrestled heatedly for several moments before Tony pulled Banner's thin body up into his arms so the other man could wrap his legs securely around his waist. Bruce was blushing like mad, Tony could get very rough with him at times and he liked it…but there was something about his passion that day that had 'I fucking love you' written all over it. Tony had him pinned to their bed the second they made it to the bedroom, not bothering to even close the door as he mounted his counterpart. Tony straddled his waist and came up for air, gazing at the bruises he had inflicted upon his lovers face.

"Bruce…I want…" He stopped, his eyes finishing his sentence as they trailed down the scientists body. Bruce Banner was perhaps the most awkward and socially inept person on the face of the planet, but he knew how to communicate with his boyfriend loud and clear in this type of a situation, using one of his hands to grab hold of Tony's jewels.

"You better take what you want tonight, babe. It might be a little hard for you soon." As he said this his deep brown eyes lingered on Tony's rock solid abs and Stark grinned as he watched him with a simmering curiosity.

"You sure you wanna ruin these bad boys? I know how much you like my body." Tony teased arrogantly, earning a bright and loving chuckle from the man underneath him.

"I'm sure a little training with the Big Guy will help you lose the baby fat." Bruce latched on to one of Tony's nipples as he said this and Tony threw his head back in a moan. Tony's hands wove into Banner's brunette curls and he tightened his grip as he felt Bruce gently massage the balls that he still had a hold of. His pants were tightening quickly and he rocked into the friction.

"Mmm…y-you wouldn't let him kill your baby mama would you?" Bruce burst out laughing, but didn't respond. He was in dire need of removing his pants. Tony softly reached to remove Bruce's glasses and sit them on the nightstand while his counterpart struggled out of his clothes. It was adorable to watch Dr. Banner undress, he was so cute and clumsy.

"Here, baby." Tony helped pull Bruce's shirt off over his head and then proceeded to quickly undress himself. Bruce watched with lust blown eyes as Tony revealed the bright shine of his Arc Reactor and dropped his pants to unsheathe an enormous bulge of an erection. He grabbed the can of Wild Blueberry flavored lube from the night stand and handed it to Tony, who wasted no time pouring it all over his fingers. Tony slipped one finger slowly and delicately into Bruce, who moaned like a whore and pushed back instinctively to take more of it in. Stark was about to say something filthy and sarcastic, per usual, when his phone began to ring.

"God damn it!"

Steve had been waiting for what seemed like forever before an incredibly irate Tony answered the phone. He growled into the receiver that he had more important things to do than watch a child right now before Banner snatched the phone from his hand and apologized. Bruce had decided it would be good for Tony to get used to having a little one around and he accepted the baby-sitting job eagerly, much to his boyfriend's dismay. Steve could hear Tony whining in the background and he grinned.

"I knew I could count on you, Bruce." He hung up and grabbed his brown leather jacket, slipping it on quickly and then helping Loki strap Katherine in to her car seat carrier. They could each feel the excitement radiating off of one another, it was intoxicating. Loki wasn't too sure he wanted to be away from his daughter for the first time since her birth, but at the same time, the very idea of having Steve Rogers all to himself for the evening was driving him mad and his bright green eyes were alight with mischief. Steve was pretty nervous, he'd never really been on a date before and certainly never with a male. He knew if his parents could see him right now they would be rolling over in their graves.

Steve decided not to dwell on that last thought as he drove to Stark Tower, he wanted everything about that night to be perfect. The solider was a little more than surprised when JARVIS buzzed him up and a very naked Tony Stark greeted him at the penthouse door. Tony's hair was a wreck and his erection stood proud, a sassy smirk crossing the billionaire's face as he caught Steve blushing slightly.

"Enjoying the view, Capsicle?" Steve blinked at him for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"W-where um…where is Bruce?" Tony's smile only widened and his chocolate eyes were gleaming wildly with a sort of jovial playfulness that Steve hadn't seen there before.

"Hiding. Let's just say I sprang a surprise on him in the hopes of rekindling his mood after your interruption and….well, he isn't ready to kiss and tell." Tony winked as he said this but Steve clearly did not understand. He looked down at Katherine and furrowed his eyebrows in loving concern.

"I left Loki in the car…I don't feel comfortable handing you our kid when you're indecent, Tony." Tony rolled his eyes and extended his arms anyway, his smirk falling slightly as his expression twisted into a slightly more mature one…slightly.

"I'll put pants on as soon as I get back inside, I promise." Steve didn't see another option so he handed Tony the baby and her things, turning to leave as the door was slammed in his face. He opted to not tell Loki about the filth he had witnessed, as he didn't want him to worry about his daughters safety, and they drove to Applebee's in a comfortable silence.


End file.
